


Twin Complex-Continued?

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Series: Twins' Complex? [2]
Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Although both Bossun and Tsubaki decide to never speak about ‘that accident’ ever again, it’s proven to be too much when every time they see each other, they can’t help remembering it. Cue intervention from Himeko, Switch and the entire student council administrators!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Complex-Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Sket Dance! © Shinohara Kenta**  
>  **Warning:** _language, slight oOC-ness, some boy x boy action, unbeta-ed etc…_
> 
> Alright… since people actually requested for Twin Complex sequel in the comments (still can’t believe that there's even reader asking for it *shakes head*), I decide to write it to mollify some of your curiosity… about what will happen next to Bossun and Tsubaki. So, here’s what happens. ENJOY *grins*.
> 
> To understand this story better, you might have to read the ['Twin Complex?'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526923) before reading this.

**Twins’ Complex— _Continued?_**

* * *

Himeko and Switch were staring at the fidgeting Bossun.

"Switch," Himeko whispered and Switch nodded in silent agreement.

"Bo~ssun," Switch's computerized voice drawled from his desk, surprising the Sket Dan Club leader as he snapped and turned his head aside so fast such that both Switch and Himeko thought he was about to break his neck.

"W-what?" Bossun seemed oddly nervous.

"You seem… agitated there, Bossun. Somethin' happened?" Himeko frowned slightly in concern and Bossun immediately shook his head…  _too fast_  in reaction.

"Nothing happened!" and he sounded a little bit defensive to Switch and Himeko's hearing, causing them to get more curious.

" _Wo~key_ … but you do look skittish, Bossun. Are you alright?" Switch tilted his head a little as he typed his question slowly, eyes not leaving Bossun's slightly bothered expression.

"Fine, perfect! I've never been better!" Bossun's answer was so rapid that they barely understood a word he said, and  _were those sweats on his face?_

Switch and Himeko glanced at each other, communicating wordlessly in packed worry because Bossun was behaving very strangely. And it had been like this since a few days prior. Precisely, after Bossun brought Tsubaki to work part time job at his home.

Meanwhile, _apparently_ , something similar happened to Tsubaki as well.

" _Kaichou_  has been acting peculiarly for days now," Katou said in a concerned look, consulting to Himeko outside the Sket Dan club room while Switch was dutifully distracting Bossun with the newest anime that aired just a week ago. "He'd been dazed and lost in thought when he was doing paper works, and he was unfocused when we had a meeting. He seemed preoccupied with something, yet when we asked him about it, he didn't say anything informative."

"Sheesh… our Bossun has been like that as well. What's wrong, indeed?" Himeko sighed deeply. "It seems that somethin' happened when he was with Tsubaki-kun, but Bossun refused to tell us anythin' as well." She scrunched up her nose, rather apprehensive, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Did they get into a fight or what?"

"I don't think so." Daisy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising both Himeko and Katou.

"Daisy, since when've you been there?" Himeko clutched at her chest now, beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks.

"Just now," the stoic, dark haired girl in pony tail responded coolly, fixing her glasses up her nose-bridge. "TIGA. Tsubaki Is Getting Annoying lately. He needs to get a grip of himself. DSAI. Do Something About It." Her eyes glinted sharply.

"Well, we're trying to discuss it here, Asahina-senpai," Katou coughed lightly, somehow looking sheepish, probably rather ashamed for being caught consulting to Sket Dan's member about their leader  _again_.

"You know what happened." It wasn't really a question, more like a demanding statement as she ignored Katou and turned her eyes on Himeko.

"We don't know precisely, but apparently, it had somethin' to do with our Bossun, since he's also being weird these past few days," Himeko shrugged, miffed. "We'll look into it together, nah? Maybe Switch and I can convince Bossun to tell us what's wrong. We'll keep you posted 'bout it," she promised.

"DIF. Do It Fast." Daisy nodded tersely before she grabbed Katou's collar and dragged him away despite the silver haired kid's light protest.

Himeko exhaled soundly again and then walked back into the club room only to find Bossun staring at nothing outside the window once more, spacing out, and when she raised her eyebrows at Switch questioningly, the bespectacled boy only shook his head in resignation.

 _This seems to be quite serious…_ —both Himeko and Switch decided that they needed to keep an eye on Bossun for awhile to understand was going on inside their leader's head.

* * *

**~Bossun x Tsubaki~**

* * *

Bossun was… quite in dilemma for his youthful life choices.

Or maybe it was sexuality crisis.

_Or both._

"Ugh…" Bossun groaned, hiding his face behind his palms. Seriously, after something  _like that_  happened…

**_A few days ago, in the morning just after 'the incident'—_ **

_"Yu-Yuusuke…?" Sasuke's eyes were wide, his face flushing heavily and his expression looked so deliciously enticing on top of him that Bossun's mouth watered and his lower half reacted more receptively and—_

_"Ah~!" Bossun's shut his eyes in shock at the surge of pleasure, and felt even more mortified after that because, dear God, did he just moan?_

_"G-GYAAAAA!" Sasuke, apparently completely horrified, immediately scrambled, backing away from Bossun's compromising position, so suddenly and quickly such that it made a very loud slamming noise when his back hit the rim of the bed…hard. Both Bossun and Sasuke were gawking at one another, partly hiding their still reddening face behind their hands. "I-I-I-…!" Sasuke stammered, "I'm so sorryyyyy!" and then promptly stood and dashed, running away from the room in total panic._

_Bossun couldn't react fast enough. Heck, he didn't even have time to move before Sasuke was gone._

_After lying down for ten minutes or fifteen (or an hour if he really paid attention to it), Bossun sat up and had to shamefully take care of 'his not so little' problem in the bathroom… with cold shower. Thank God it was late spring, but the water was still freezing cold on his prominently heated skin._

_When he had to join his family to eat breakfast, Rumi took one look at him and blushed, causing the situation to get worse because he bet she was recalling the misunderstanding with the 'sleeping together' aphorism earlier. His mother, Akane, just eyed him curiously._

_As Sasuke came back from his 'run'—it appeared that he really went jogging—, Bossun couldn't look at him in the eye. Not that Sasuke also made any effort to look at Bossun because, crap. This was as awkward as hell. They didn't speak to each other until they arrived at school, and as much as Bossun wanted to tackle the issue, he didn't have any excuse to explain his 'hyper-reaction' to Sasuke's body falling on top of him earlier._

_Only remembering it had caused his face to heat so hard he thought he might get actually burned from shame._

_"Hey, Sasuke… a-about earlier…"_

_"Let's not talk about that ever again," was Sasuke's abrupt proposal. His ears turned interestingly red and he still refused to look at him._

_Bossun sighed, almost in relief, because he didn't have to embarrass himself by talking about such controversial matter. "Right… let's forget that ever happened," he nodded, agreeing whole heartedly._

It was the best solution.

Or, it  _should have been_.

Still, it was so much easier said than done.

Okay, so, today as well, Bossun  _tried_  to forget 'that thing' that happened between him and his twin brother at the first morning they spent together as… as  _twins_. Note the operative word. He  _tried_.  _God_ , oh how greatly he tried, but every time he bumped into Sasuke, at school or at home, and met his brilliant eyes in these past few days,  _that image_  would treacherously pop up in his mind and he would be mentally assaulted by that  _urgent, extremely weird_ feeling which affected his body system in the most bizarre way.

Once, Bossun literally walked into a wall right after meeting Sasuke's eyes by coincidence. Recalling that, his face still hurt, damn it. But the worst of all was the humiliation. Man, Himeko had laughed like a crazy monkey witnessing that scene and the other students snickered and giggled at him. Sasuke actually turned around 180 degree and swiftly retreated.

It wasn't amusing at all, damn it.

After that, it wasn't getting better. Bossun's face would heat and color, his heart would pick up paces and his body would shudder and perspire; and  _darn it_.He couldn't help such reaction as he noticed that Sasuke also underwent the same state. His flushing face was very attractively hilarious, but boy oh  _boy_ … the discomfiture was something else.

Bossun couldn't focus. He thought that it was very abnormal for him to think that Sasuke was pretty when he was blushing because,  _God help him_ ; that face was Bossun's own face! They were twins for fuck sake! And- and it was also pretty  _bad_  for getting a boner when he was pinned down by a  _guy_ ;  _worse_ , his own _brother_.

No, wait! That was totally an accident, but his body actually responded to something like that! He couldn't stop his heart for beating too hard and fast, and his face from reddening whenever he remembered that  _hot_ scene. God, he was so screwed. Even Bossun didn't think much when he and Himeko had swapped bodies and had to dress each other, and he had been facing his own body that time, but… when Bossun thought about undressing Sasuke…— _yeah, not going there_.

Anyway, this was getting out of hand. They were brothers. He shouldn't be thinking about Sasuke this way. It could destroy what they had tried to build the past few months. It was difficult enough to construct the precautious brotherhood they had right then, if this was going to interfere with that… Bossun swore he would get rid of that inappropriate feeling no matter what.

* * *

**~Bossun x Tsubaki~**

* * *

Though, 'thinking' and actually 'doing something' about it were completely different matters.

"H-hey, ready to go home?" Bossun straightened his back as he saw Sasuke coming out of Student Council's Office.

"Oh, Fujisa-… no, I mean, Yuusuke," Sasuke coughed once, apparently disguising his surprise before averting his eyes from Bossun, his cheeks pinking and  _shit_! That was a very adorable look on him!

"L-let's go home together," Bossun cleared his throat, trying hard to make this as casual as possible and ignored the way Sasuke flinched as he approached, because he had had enough of acting twitchily about their current circumstances.

"S-sure. Give me a sec. I need to submit this to the head master office and then we can… we can go home together," Sasuke gave him a tight smile and raised some papers up, still not looking directly at him, which kind of upset Bossun a little bit because…  _darn it_. Sasuke must still have been thinking about how weird Bossun was at that time. His guard was obviously up and he acted like everything sans Bossun was more interesting to look at.

Still, getting pissed off wasn't going to fix things. Bossun just wanted to make amend, really, for creeping Sasuke out like that. "Um, Sasuke… about  _the other day_ …"

"We agreed not to talk about  _it_!" Sasuke quickly snapped and Bossun clamped his mouth shut in surprise. For a moment, he thought Sasuke was angry since he raised his voice quite significantly, but when he cautiously peeked at Sasuke's face, it actually looked very overwrought and it was so red like a damn furnace and-  _whoa_ , even like that Sasuke looked utterly endearing.

Right, Bossun was officially screwed.

"Okay…" Bossun swallowed the lump in his throat as he whispered lowly, looking the other way as well as trying not to blush himself.

* * *

**~Bossun x Tsubaki~**

* * *

_Not good… I'm too self-conscious_ —Sasuke thought, ashamed, and he felt rather guilty for shouting at Yuusuke. It came out harsher than he had intended to, but he had panicked, okay?! If Yuusuke started to talk about… about  _it_ , then the picture of  _that time_  would absolutely enter his mind and he wasn't confident enough not to freak out.

Mainly, Sasuke was freaking out because of his own reaction. Seriously, it was normal for a healthy teenage boy to have a morning wood. He had researched it. Both medical text and the internet said it was perfectly normal because their hormone wasn't stable yet. But then,  _at that time_ , he couldn't help feeling the rush of excitement in his heart at the thought of  _he_  had caused that condition in Yuusuke, making him hard.

Even though that was obviously not the reason because  _hellooo!_ Teenagers here; they had those kinds of dreams all the time. Even so, whenever he remembered Yuusuke's reddening face, his darkening eyes, his little  _moan_ … uh, it caused something weird to happen to Sasuke's body as well.

It wasn't normal, was it? To get excited over his twin brother's aroused state?  _Of course not—_ he was so worried if Yuusuke would find that out. He would be weird out by it, right? He would be disgusted. Sasuke couldn't afford to lose what they had tried to build… their current brotherhood. It was hard enough to eradicate the awkwardness the first time. He didn't want to regress to their previous hostility if Yuusuke knew about his impure thought.

Well, Sasuke couldn't help about the guilty conscience though, so it was still difficult for him to look Yuusuke in the eye. He must have thought that Sasuke was acting oddly.

Later, when he heard the quiet, disheartened 'okay' word from Yuusuke, Sasuke looked upward only to find that Yuusuke had looked away. Oh, had he hurt him?

"I-I'm sor-," Sasuke tried to apologize, but—

"Bossun!"

—it was interrupted by someone else's shout. Yuusuke turned around and his face visibly brightened. "Saaya!" He waved at the girl, with twin pony tailed dark-brown hair, who ran approaching him.

 _Oh_ — suddenly Sasuke had an epiphany as Agata -his senior's- sister arrived and started to chat with Yuusuke, flushing face and adoring eyes and all that. He heard rumors that Saaya had feelings for Yuusuke and although they hadn't been dating, he could see that Yuusuke was also fond of her.

"Ah, Tsubaki-kun is here too. Are you going home together?" Saaya's cheerful voice interrupted his enlightened train of thought and he smiled tentatively.

"Yes, but I have to submit this first to Head Master's Office. Why don't you catch up with each other first while I go? I'll meet you guys outside," Sasuke suggested, trying to be considerate.

"It's alright. I'll go with you," Yuusuke raised his eyebrows, looking slightly mystified.

"That's not good. Keep Saaya-kun in company, Yuusuke. I'll be back soon," he narrowed his eyes at Yuusuke, tilting his chin up as if in challenge. They were at it for a moment until Yuusuke eventually shrugged, agreeing. "Good," he nodded before walking away.

 _This is it. This should be fine. It's better this way_ —Sasuke thought, convincing himself.

Even so, he couldn't help feeling rather disappointed, like there was a heavy, sinking feeling that suffocated his chest a little.  _But on what?_

Sasuke didn't dare to think further.

* * *

**~Bossun x Tsubaki~**

* * *

"Um, what's wrong with Tsubaki-kun?" Saaya turned her concerned expression at Bossun.

"I have no idea," Bossun answered unhurriedly, a total lie, though. He suspected that Sasuke didn't want to be around Bossun much. He was probably uncomfortable because of Bossun's stupid, horny, adulterous body. He felt helpless at their present state of affairs. Sasuke even didn't let him apologize.

"You look like a zombie, Bossun," Saaya noted in a frown as Bossun looked at her with an unfocused eyes. "Did you get into a fight or something?"

"Not… a fight per se, just…" Bossun felt that he was being unfair to Saaya. When she was thinking about Bossun romantically, Bossun still couldn't imagine holding her hand with affection more than just for a friend. He didn't want to tell her that he got turned on seeing his own brother's flushing face. That would really hurt her.

Even so, dragging Saaya's hope up along the way was also bad. Agata would most likely punch him, but he didn't want to lead her on anymore if he couldn't return her feelings. Besides, right now, his head was too full with Sasuke to think about anyone else.

That should be a red light in his mind, a big neon sign of the nature of his feeling towards Sasuke, but Bossun was still too bewildered to name his feeling. His physical aspects were reacting to Sasuke's and he would be lying if he said he thought nothing at all of Sasuke in person. Heck, he thought about Sasuke all the damn time lately.

"Saaya… I need to talk to you," Bossun said uncertainly and Saaya seemed to be aware of how serious it was because her expression turned somber.

"What is it?" she asked. The school hall was impossibly quiet since there were only the two of them there, making his normal voice sound louder.

"About… about your feelings for me," Bossun couldn't help his face warming slightly and Saaya's eyes were wide with expectation. He gulped slightly as she waited for him to continue. "I'm… really happy that you like me."

"But?" Her voice was small, shy and there was a slight fear in her tone.

"I… can't return your feelings," Bossun admitted, feeling like jackass for turning her down and would probably make her cry after this. She was a good girl, a very nice girl despite her  _tsundere_  trait and her massive brother complex. He didn't know why she even had feelings for him in the first place, but he thoroughly felt awful for letting her down like this.

"Why?" Saaya's voice was shaking slightly, her large, dark-brown eyes moist, and Bossun didn't have any sugarcoated reason which could lessen her pain, so-

"I am… thinking about someone else right now," Bossun said honestly. Of course, he didn't elaborate further about the identity of the person. It would be a disaster if he did.

"I see…" Saaya looked down, looking poignant. "Alright then, thank you for telling me." She lifted her face up, forced a smile and then turned her back on him before walking away.

Bossun wanted to call her, asking if she was…  _they were_  okay, as friends, but he didn't.

Because Bossun knew that he had broken her heart and asking her to be just  _friends_ was just too cruel even though he really liked her as a friend. Besides, he was most likely the last person she would want to talk to, to mend her heart and to piece it back together.

* * *

**~Bossun x Tsubaki~**

* * *

"Huh? Where's Saaya-kun?" Sasuke blinked in confusion when he found Yuusuke alone at the gate.  _Oh, man,_  and he had thought Saaya's presence could be a buffer for Sasuke and Yuusuke's strained relationship. What a bummer.

"She went home… maybe," Yuusuke muttered lowly, his eyes downcast, and he looked… awful.

"…Alright," Sasuke wanted to ask what was wrong, but Yuusuke's look was… too private, too… closed off. As long as he had known him, Sasuke had never seen him like this. Yuusuke was always open. It was easy to interpret his feelings through his gesture and facial expression.

But right now… Yuusuke made him uneasy because Sasuke couldn't read him, at least not entirely. But he did know that Yuusuke was somewhat depressed. "Do you want to stop by the park to get some ice cream first before going home?" He didn't know why he suggested it, but he didn't like seeing Yuusuke like this. Just a little bit, he wanted to lift Yuusuke's spirit.

Yuusuke looked upward at him, seemingly surprised. "Sure," he said hesitantly, his eyes guarded and inquiring.

"Uh, it doesn't mean anything, okay? I just want to eat some ice cream right now. Stop looking at me like that!" Sasuke quickly declared because he didn't want Yuusuke to guess his motive. Yuusuke just snorted and started to snigger and Sasuke felt thwarted. "Quit laughing!"

"Sorry, it's just…" Yuusuke huffed out a bubble of laughter again, his eyes crinkling and suspiciously teary. "Thanks, you're buying, right?" he continued lightheartedly and Sasuke flushed again seeing his pleasant, easy smile. His heart fluttered as if there were enormous amount of butterflies flapping their wings inside his chest.

"I think I can afford that," Sasuke huffed lightly as they started to walk together, while trying hard not to think about the way he felt elated, like flying.

* * *

**~Bossun x Tsubaki~**

* * *

A few days later…

"This is  _freaking_  ridiculous!" Bossun shouted while banging the closed metal storage door in front of him.

"What's going on?" Sasuke stared at the door with trepidation in his eyes.

"I  _totally_ have no the slightest idea," Bossun gave the door a last kick before he rested his forehead on the cold metallic surface. "It seems like we're locked in."

…

" _What?!_ " Sasuke's voice sounded an octave higher after a brief pause. "How on earth did that happen?!"

"I just told you. I have no  _fucking_  idea." Bossun cringed at his own bad language. He had never cussed so much, but hell. He was excused this time. He should be, because lady luck really fucked his life over.

Being trapped in a room full of nothing but dusty stuffs was bad enough, but  _worse_ , it had to be together with the source of his  _frustration_. Yep, it was the worst. Bossun didn't want to talk about  _things_  because Sasuke had made it clear that they had to forget about what happened between them before, despite the lack of success mainly from Bossun's part. He frankly couldn't help thinking about it whenever he saw Sasuke and now they were stuck together in a narrow space. Naturally, his brain took a nosedive into that  _sort of_  thought.

It was increasingly difficult for Bossun to think about anything else in such tight spot. He just hoped that Sasuke didn't notice his predicament.

"Oh, no…! No way. Are we really trapped in here?" Sasuke tried the knob by himself. As predicted, it didn't budge. He turned at Bossun in a slightly perplexed expression.

"Yeah… rusty metal, I guess…" Bossun sighed. Still, he vaguely had heard something click from the outside before, like the lock being secured. He wasn't sure because he and Sasuke had been conversing about how to move the matt outside because their gym teacher had asked for their help in preparing the next lesson earlier. Bossun and Sasuke's class would have a joint gym class that day after all.

"Then what should we do? This place has no window," Sasuke started to look for alternative way out by checking out other spots, but Bossun just sat down on the matt, sighing once more.

"Leave it be. It's still school period. Someone is bound to notice we're missing if we don't get back to our respective classes. They will look for us." At least Bossun could use the time to catch on sleep. He hadn't been sleeping properly because he was too conscious of Sasuke's presence in the same room as him.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, a slight frown on his brow. "Aren't you too calm in this situation?"

"Complaining about it won't get us out faster, will it?" Bossun laid down, yawning. "Be quiet for a bit. I want to take a nap." He closed his eyes afterwards, trying his best to ignore the slight dip of the matt when Sasuke sat down beside him.

"I'm not okay with skipping classes. It won't be a good example to the other students…!" Sasuke made a whining noise, though it wasn't that noticeable, but Bossun recognized it anyway. He opened one of his eyes, peeking mutely at Sasuke who rested his forehead on his bent knees, his arms looped around his legs.

"You seem tired," he commented a few moments later.

"Couldn't really sleep well…" Sasuke muttered slowly in quiet voice, his tone deflating.

"I thought so. You were kind of restless these past nights," Bossun closed his open eye once again.

"How come you know that?" there was wonder in Sasuke's voice.

"Because I couldn't really fall asleep either," Bossun admitted and there was a surprised ' _oh_ ' from Sasuke.

And then the room was uncomfortably noiseless before Sasuke spoke again.

"Sorry, did I… disturb your sleep?"

Bossun let out a suffering sigh before he gave up on trying to fall asleep, and opened his eyes fully instead. "I already can't sleep because I'm thinking too much."

"About?"

"What  _do you think_?" Bossun didn't realize he could spit so much sarcasm in his tone as he deadpanned at Sasuke.

"How should I know?" Sasuke grumbled in apparent indignation.

Bossun got up and stared at Sasuke for a few seconds until he could see his twin squirm slightly. "What?" he looked back at Bossun then, looking bothered.

"Sasuke, about that  _thing_  the other day…" Bossun tried again.

"Oh  _my God_. Are we talking about that  _here_?!" Sasuke squeaked and immediately covered his ears.

"I'm as uncomfortable as you are! Stop being so evasive! We need to address this issue eventually, you know! I'd rather suffer talking now than drag  _this_   _thing_  along longer because I want to hurry up and put  _it_  behind us and go back to how we used to be without feeling this… this  _awkward_  and  _embarrassing_  feeling whenever our eyes meet!"

Alright, Bossun officially exploded and Sasuke visibly winced because his voice got louder and louder and at the end, he was practically shouting. Now, he panted heavily, feeling exerted just by talking (or very possibly yelling). He scratched his head curtly in frustration since Sasuke had unnaturally become quiet.

"Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry, okay? I know it's kind of off-putting for me to get…  _aroused_  in that kind of situation, but come on! Forgive me already. I promise I will never show you such unsightly state again. I swear!" Bossun was completely earnest when he said it. As much as difficult it was to accomplish whenever he and Sasuke were in the same vicinity. As long as Sasuke gave Bossun another chance, he could do it. He'd die trying if he had to.

"Wait, wait! Wait! Turn back a second. You think I'm angry about  _that_?" Now Sasuke turned a ridiculous look at Bossun and he was legitimately lost. Because,  _uh_ … wasn't it always about that? "We are teenagers, Yuusuke. It's completely normal for us to have such reaction to wet dreams." He let out an exasperated huff, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Then what's going on with us? Why are we acting  _this way_?" Bossun was really confused. Surely, Sasuke's flushing face turned him on, that's why he was freaking out. But he was trying to control it. It was Sasuke's reaction that puzzled him to no end. He thought Sasuke was mad at him with the way he was avoiding his gaze all the time, but apparently, it wasn't just that. "Tell me. What should I do to make it up to you then?"

"You don't have to do anything at all! It's me, okay?! I'm the one thinking strangely!" Sasuke snapped, raising his voice slightly, and his face…  _god_ , his face looked like it was about to explode in total shame. It was so troubled and scarlet, heat practically radiating from it.

"I don't get it," Bossun threw his hands up.

"I got excited seeing you aroused, okay?!"

Bossun widened his eyes at that, so did Sasuke as he slapped his mouth shut. He looked panicked for a second and Bossun was still gaping as Sasuke promptly hid his face behind his knees, making a mortified kind of whimper.

"Sasuke…" Bossun didn't know what to say to that. Like,  _whoa, seriously?_  Did Sasuke just tell him that he got wound up witnessing Bossun… getting hard?

"I know it's odd and disturbing and  _god…_  that's so embarrassing. But I couldn't-… I  _can't_ help it. My body just reacts that way! A-and I knew you'd be disgusted if you found out, so I tried to avoid it, but I just kept remembering it when I saw you and it was… I don't know what to do anymore, Yuusuke. I'm really weird, aren't I?"

Desperation bled into his quivering voice and Bossun felt like an idiot for missing it at all. He was too busy thinking about his own problem that he didn't notice Sasuke agonizing over the same thing as him. They were afraid that the other would get repulsed and disgusted upon finding out that they got turned on over each other.

No, Bossun was sure it was pretty unusual for brothers to feel this way about one and another, but at least they weren't alone in this. "Sasuke," he patted Sasuke's shoulder with care and he could feel the boy tense slightly under his touch before he was gradually relaxing as he didn't pull his hand away.

Sasuke hesitantly lifted his face and he looked so vulnerable right then such that Bossun wanted to hold him close in his arms. "Yuusuke?"

"I get… the same problem as you, you know? I get… excited when I see you blush," Bossun averted his gaze slightly, very embarrassed with his admittance, but he kept facing Sasuke because he needed Sasuke to know that he wasn't alone.

"Eh?" Sasuke looked stunned. "It wasn't… because of a dream?"

Bossun shook his head. "I was perfectly fine before you fell over me, but seeing your expression got me… um," he couldn't help flushing at that and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh,  _oh_ ," yeah, that happened as a realization dawned on Sasuke's expression.

"I wanted to apologize right away, but you kept avoiding me after that. I thought you were angry at me… and might be repulsed," he kept talking, determined to let it all out so there was no misunderstanding anymore.

"I-I wasn't! I…" Sasuke swallowed and he looked at Bossun in the eyes when he admitted. "I was just embarrassed, a- and maybe freaking out a little when I realized I was-…"

"Turned on?" Bossun helped and a faint blush colored Sasuke's cheeks prettily as he nodded.

"Aren't we completely weird?" Sasuke asked again after that. He looked rather scared for some reason and Bossun didn't like seeing the anxiety in Sasuke's face.

"Most likely, but… I have a theory for that," Bossun let go of Sasuke's shoulder and the other boy seemed at a loss as Bossun looked upward at the ceiling. "It's probably because we share the same blood. I'd always thought that I was alone in this world the moment I found out that I wasn't my mother's son. I was angry that time, in denial of why it had to be me and not someone else. But then mom got really hurt because I thought that way and I felt like an ungrateful ass because she had loved me as her own son, no less than she had loved Rumi. I got over my grief of losing my identity pretty quickly and warmed to the idea that family isn't only defined by blood relation. We can actually choose them and I am so thankful that I have mom and Rumi as my family, despite the constant fear that it can't last forever. Because liking it or not, when I get older, Rumi gets older and mom gets older, there's a high chance that we have to part ways, to live our own lives someday. And it scares me… it  _does_ frighten me because then… then I will be alone….

"But when I found out your existence through your foster father… it was the first time I felt that I wasn't truly alone. There's someone in this world that share my blood. Someone that won't be able to severe our connection even though we're hostile to each other, because we're tied by blood… Whatever happens, you'll always be my twin brother and the thought comforts me, like…  _really_  relieves me from that constant worry."

Bossun turned once again to face Sasuke and he smiled, noting Sasuke's dazed expression. "Getting you so close to me after being separated for more than 16 years… it's kind of  _surreal_ , but it also makes me giddy. I get annoyed at you pretty easily because we're so alike and yet so different at the same time. It's like having a reflection that has their own thoughts and ideas, and yet I can't separate myself from them. You… you give meaning for me to live in this vast-vast world, Sasuke. I feel like I'll be alright, as long as you're here."

"Yuusuke…" Sasuke looked at him with open, heartfelt eyes.

"Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Bossun chuckled and Sasuke shook his head.

"I… think the same thing," he admitted, a small smile adorning his face. "When I knew for the first time that I had a brother, a real, biological, twin brother, still alive and had been there around me the whole time since I entered high school, I also felt enlightened. It's like current electricity coursing through my heart and body and it makes me… lightheaded. It makes me… want to feel more of that mysterious feeling, if only we can stay close more often… I think," Sasuke's cheeks pinked again and Bossun couldn't help thinking how adorable he was.

"We can, you know. If your parents have come home, I can occasionally stay over at your place and vice-versa," Bossun bumped at his shoulder and Sasuke looked upward at him in surprise.

"I… didn't think that before," he admitted.

Bossun laughed slightly. "It's because you're too stiff."

They stayed in comfortable silence afterwards. It seemed that most of their issues were resolved. Well, Bossun thought that way at least, but Sasuke had never ceased to surprise him for being so unpredictable.

"Yuusuke, I have a favor to ask you," he said out of blue and Bossun eyed him questioningly with a raising eyebrow. "I- I think, uh…" Sasuke averted his gaze again, stuttering slightly while his face flushing. "Um, will… will you… kiss me?"

#

The way Yuusuke dropped his jaw was exceedingly priceless. It was hysterically funny if only Sasuke hadn't been in the verge of combusting himself.

"W-w-what the hell are you asking?!" and yeah, predictably, Yuusuke freaked out, eyes as wide as saucers and face as red as tomato, and  _oh_ , he had such entertainingly fastidious embarrassed expression.

"I-I want to test something…! I want to make sure!" Sasuke blurted out, reasoning.

"T-test… what  _test_? Make sure of  _what_?!" Yuusuke's expression was still mortified, entirely taken aback, but Sasuke could almost hear curiosity in his tone as well.

"You know… that I- I mean,  _we_  are kind of attracted to each other, right? So… just once I want to- uh, to make sure that it's just a phase. T-that the urge will pass eventually and we'll be okay after… Is-is that… not acceptable?" Sasuke threw him a shy, insecure glance and Yuusuke squawked a little in response.

"Y-you… that kind of thing…! Are you serious?!" Yuusuke flailed in earnest, seeming to be baffled, but he looked like very intrigued as well, at least in Sasuke's eyes, as if he were dying to try the possibility too. "Or did you hit your head somewhere?!"

"There's no way I'd joke about something like this, would I?" Sasuke was offended that Yuusuke would even think that. He was completely serious; as grave as a heart attack. He had thought this through after all. He indeed wanted to try it at least once. "And no, my head is totally fine. Besides, it'd be better if we get it done now to appease our curiosity than have to constantly wonder what it would be like…" he added more quietly, fidgeting slightly.

Yuusuke was,  _apparently_ , quite in a tight corner. He seemed reluctant since he made such difficult expression, but then again, his face was still impossibly red, like he couldn't help such reaction and it caused Sasuke to feel rather hopeful. "Alright, let's do this." Finally, Yuusuke conceded and Sasuke jerked upward, looking at him once again in total surprise.

"You'll do that?"

"You ask for it, don't you?" Yuusuke countered while eyeing him in something akin to fond exasperation. It made Sasuke's heart skip a beat before fluttering again in staccato. He might have developed some kind of heart disease at the rate of its pounding.

"T-then… p-please," Sasuke braced himself, actually arranged himself to sit in proper  _seiza_  (1) with both hands resting on his lap, tilted his chin up and shut his eyes quite tensely.

"Sheesh, don't make such forced expression. Are you trying to be cute? Because that's not cute at all, totally defeating the purpose," Yuusuke huffed.

"W-wha—? I'm not trying to be cute!" Sasuke protested, trying to hide his embarrassment with something more familiar, like righteous indignation, at the patronizing tone. Though, it was most likely failing because when Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at him, Yuusuke made an amused smirk instead.

"That's a lie, though," Yuusuke reached his hand forward to carefully cup one of Sasuke's cheeks and Sasuke couldn't help his breath hitching at the contact. His eyes were forced to look into Yuusuke's lowered gaze and those dark golden orbs were really fascinating that he couldn't look away from them. "I can't help thinking that every expression Sasuke makes is adorable," he whispered and Sasuke swallowed the sudden tightness in his dry throat.

"Yuu-…" Sasuke's line was cut with a thumb ghosting over his lower lip and he gasped feeling the rough pad of Yuusuke's calloused finger on his sensitive skin. He could feel his face heat, both from Yuusuke's touch and his flattering words.

"For your information, I've never done this before, so… don't expect too much," Yuusuke warned.

Sasuke held down a sudden urge to snort. "I don't exactly know what to expect since it's going to be my first time too."

Yuusuke gave him a small, fond smile. "That… that's good then, it will be totally our first together…" he paused for a moment and glanced at Sasuke's eyes again pointedly. "You're sure it's okay for you to do it with me? Don't you want to save this experience for the one you actually love?"

Sasuke was rather annoyed because Yuusuke was stalling. "I wouldn't be asking you for it if I had anyone with whom I'd rather have this experience more than you." He didn't actually realize what he was saying until Yuusuke enlarged his eyes and hung his jaw, totally astounded, and Sasuke backtracked, couldn't help blushing hard at his accidental 'confession'.

"Really, now?" Yuusuke's voice was slightly uneven and his cheeks reddened even more if it was possible. Besides, his expression was slightly… Sasuke didn't know what happened, but his irises darkened considerably, and he was leaning into him more boldly and Sasuke was actually still unprepared for it when Yuusuke shifted his gaze down before he dropped a chaste kiss on Sasuke's unsuspecting lips.

When it clicked on Sasuke's head, he wanted to kiss back, but Yuusuke already pulled away, seeming to search for his reaction. "How was it?"

"Y-you…! Don't catch me off guard like that! I haven't…! I demand a repeat of that action!" Sasuke's voice was trembling and too high for his liking and his face…  _shit._ It felt like it was flamed for sure, because seriously, he was too shocked to feel anything at all.

Yuusuke actually snickered at him and Sasuke wanted to get angry, but then Yuusuke pulled Sasuke's face towards his own once again and planted another kiss on his lips. This time Sasuke was ready and kissed back as he closed his eyes, to experience the kiss more prominently. He could feel the contour of Yuusuke's lips. They were surprisingly soft, rather dry, but they were supple and it was… nice.  _Very nice._

Sasuke reached to grip on Yuusuke's uniform at his chest, angled his face a little to the side so he could find a more comfortable position to deepen the kiss. It was only a simple, ordinary kiss, just lips meeting another lips. There was nothing remotely dirty, but somehow, the shiver in Sasuke's chest was gradually increasing and there was something… wet, sweeping at his lower lip and he couldn't help a soft gasp escaping his mouth. His grip on the fabric at Yuusuke's chest tightened slightly.

Yuusuke pulled back once again and Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, noticing Yuusuke's rather unsure expression. "Why did you stop?" He didn't understand. It felt good for him. Didn't Yuusuke feel the same?

"If I go further than this, I'll want more," Yuusuke admitted, his heated gaze not releasing its focus, alternating on between Sasuke's eyes and lips.

"Oh," Sasuke widened his eyes slightly in understanding, but then he didn't exactly want to stop either. He still wanted to feel that exciting, wonderful feeling from kissing Yuusuke. "T-then, it's okay," he said, softening his expression to show Yuusuke that he was alright with it, that he gave Yuusuke permission to do  _more_.

Yuusuke's breath caught at that and he reached his other hand to curve possessively on Sasuke's neck. "You… you are too  _dangerous_ , Sasuke," he whispered breathily and without further ado surged forward to claim another kiss from Sasuke's pliant mouth, and this time, it was harder, deeper, more desperate and Sasuke couldn't help but groan at the intensity of this kiss.

Yuusuke bit his lower lip lightly, earning him another surprised gasp from Sasuke and as he opened his mouth instinctively, Yuusuke slipped his tongue inside, invading and exploring his oral cavity. Another rippled moan came from the sensation of Yuusuke's tongue touching and caressing his inside, licking the wall around, the roof and the gums and then curling around Sasuke's own tongue. It felt so amazing that he could actually taste the hints of strawberry and lemon from the kiss. It was probably from some candies or squashes that Yuusuke had consumed, he wasn't sure. However, there was also a unique essence mixed in there that Sasuke couldn't quite identify. It was tangy and sweet, and he had a distinct sense that it was Yuusuke's natural flavor.

Sasuke didn't realize that he had moved his hands and arms to loop them around Yuusuke's neck, pulling him closer as he was plundering Sasuke's mouth. Their saliva was mixing and by the time he felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and they had to part to take the necessary air, Sasuke was panting, gasping and breathing heavily. Yuusuke wasn't in better condition, but his hands were moving down slowly, mapping Sasuke's collarbone and chest, and Sasuke didn't even notice when his uniform buttons had been opened and that he had been laying down on the matt, Yuusuke's body slightly looming above him.

"Yuu—" He actually had no idea what he was calling Yuusuke for, but Yuusuke was half lidded and he seemed totally dazed and out of his mind as his fingers touched the bare skin of Sasuke's chest and Sasuke- "Ah!" shuddered.

"Sasuke…" Yuusuke's voice was rough, so deep that it tickled Sasuke's ear as he nuzzled his neck. He licked Sasuke's earlobe and Sasuke gasped again, groaning low when Yuusuke suddenly bit down at his nape, just above his jugular vein.

"Yuusuke…!" Sasuke's fingers were tangling in Yuusuke's hair, his other hand clinging on his back and Sasuke felt Yuusuke's knee between his legs moving, dropping pressure to his groin and he couldn't help drawing a long moan at the sensation.

"Hey… hey, Sasuke…" Yuusuke exhaled quite loudly, gasping his name as he took Sasuke's hand with his own, tangled their fingers together and then pinned it down above his head. "Can I…?"

Sasuke honestly didn't understand what Yuusuke was asking permission for, but he could care less because his brain couldn't really think at the moment, completely clouded by the fog of arousal. "Yeah, yes…! Yuusuke…!" He bucked his hips upward and made contact with Yuusuke's  _want_ and oh,  _holy,_  it felt incredible. Yuusuke groaned near his ear before once again he latched open mouthed kisses on his neck, down to his clavicle and to his chest, alternating biting, licking and sucking; creating marks on Sasuke's flawless skin.

The storage room was filled with whimpering, moaning and gasping noises. Sasuke wasn't sure who made what sounds. The only thing he understood was that his heart was pounding so hard, his blood rushing south and he wanted to keep feeling this amazing sensation. He could feel Yuusuke's hot, shallow breath on his skin, his heartbeat thumping rhythmically with his own and his name being called in such erotic way that he forgot everything else except the two of them in their own little world.

"Yuusuke, I-… _ah_!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sasu— _ngh_!"

And they kept rolling and falling down together... into the mud of forbidden bliss.

* * *

**~Bossun x Tsubaki~**

* * *

Himeko stared at the metal door ominously. It had been five hours since Switch, she and the rest of the student council administrators locked both Bossun and Tsubaki in the storage room. She and the others had heard the banging sounds at the first hour and then there was hint of conversation coming from the inside since the second. However, up to two hours prior, the voices had vanished.

"They didn't kill each other did they?" Switch computerized voice asked from behind and Himeko couldn't exactly rule that out because the strain in Bossun and Tsubaki's relationship these days were rather… on edge.

"Maybe we should open the door," Himeko decided.

"Err… but if they work together, they can actually find a way out of this storage, you know," Switch reminded. "That's the main purpose of us locking them up in there in the first place."

"Yeah, but five hours are too long, don't you think?"

"Maybe they have a lot of issues to talk about," Switch shrugged, his hands still busy typing his answer. "Maybe they really need that alone time to understand each other."

"There're a lot of maybes there, Switch.  _Perhaps_  they manage to punch each other in the face as well," Himeko made a point and Switch made a sighing sound despite his even expression. "Alright, enough is enough. We should open the—"

But before she finished her sentence, there was a clicking sound on the metal door and it was opened from the inside. "Huh?" Surprisingly, Bossun came out of the room… with Tsubaki on his back, being piggy back lifted. "Himeko, Switch?" He tilted his head, seeming to be confused.

"Onizuka Hime-kun and Switch-kun!" Tsubaki, upon noticing their presence as well, squawked, his face exploding in interesting scarlet color, looking absolutely panicked. "W-wha-what  _annya_  doing here?!"

Bossun snorted. "Sasuke, your catty language came out," he commented.

"Shut up! Whose fault do you think it is?!" If it was possible, Tsubaki's voice grew higher and his face color went redder.

"Huh… they seem closer to me," Switch typed his opinion, even raising one of his eyebrows in the process, how rare.

"They're still bickering, but indeed… somethin' seem friendlier…" But that wasn't the only thing Himeko could see. They seemed more…  _intimate_ too?

"At least they aren't about to murder each other." Switch shrugged.

"Well, let's count it as a win then!" Himeko cheered in total agreement. She didn't know the strange uneasy feeling she could catch from the way Tsubaki and Bossun interacted with each other, but she would just ignore it for now.

"Wait a damn second. What do you mean by 'count it as a win'? Exactly what were you doing?" Bossun narrowed his eyes at her and Switch suspiciously, and Himeko flinched while Switch typed ' _giku'_  (2) on his laptop.

"Oops?" Himeko laughed sheepishly, backing away slowly while Switch was readying himself to bolt before they started running while wailing "We're sorryyyyyyy!"

"Heeeeey!" Bossun raised his fist, veins of ire popping out of his temples, most likely very annoyed and irritated that Himeko and Switch had been too nosy for sticking their noses in Bossun's private business.

#

On their way back to retrieve Bossun and Sasuke's bags, Sasuke whined.

"It's over… my image…!" He sank and hid his face on Bossun's neck.

Bossun chuckled slightly at that. "At least they have no idea why you're in this condition," he tried to console.

"Not FUNNY at all," Sasuke punched his shoulder as punishment.

"Ow, sorry, sorry, sheesh… don't be so violent on big brother," Bossun was still snickering then.

"What big brother? Big brother wouldn't do something like that to his little brother," Sasuke huffed and Bossun could virtually see his face pinking, both in annoyance and embarrassment.

"You asked for it, remember?"

"You overdid it!"

"Alright, fair enough; we're both in deep shit right now," Bossun admitted. "But… it's only for us,  _this_ , what we have, right?" He wanted to hear it once again, that his feelings were reciprocated by his most important person.

There was a brief pause before a tiny answer of "Yeah," was heard from Sasuke's bashful voice and Yuusuke couldn't help grinning in relief and in total happiness.

"Good."

Because, even though this wasn't exactly normal and they wouldn't be able to reveal it to anyone else, they still had each other. They were totally in the same boat and they would never be alone in that regard.

**Twins' Complex— _Continued?_  ~FIN~**

* * *

  **Additional Notes:**

 **1) _Seiza_ : **formal sitting position in Japan, with both knees bent and you sit on top of your legs.

 **2) _Giku_ : **sfx/background sound for flinching.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is sort of, the sequel of Twin Complex. Yeah, they implicitly did it *lol* Sorry, it’s not explicit because… yeah, moral issue (as if I had such thing for writing a fic), no, actually I’m not in the mood for smut, so… and if I decide to write smut, I won’t be able to post it on ff net, right? *lol* Tell me if this is should be rated M because for me, this is still categorized as heavy T. 
> 
> So, what do you think? Err… not funny enough? Yeah, I feel the same. You won’t believe how many times I remake this piece *sighs* because I feel it’s not as funny as the previous one, okay? I want it to be fluffy and funny, but the issue is too heavy for it to be fluffy if I want to make it realistic *more sighs*
> 
> So, care to give some feedback? I’ll be waiting, guys… (Remember, you asked for it. I merely answered to your request)


End file.
